Eternal Blood
by Roy D Harper
Summary: Being born centuries before quirks and being cursed by god to become a Vampire. Under the servitude of the house of Hellsing, how will Izuku, or Alucard, be int his world? Bad Summary/ Vampire!Izuku/ Insane!Izuku
1. Prologue: Alucard

Prologue

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to my new story called 'Eternal Blood'. You probably already read the summary but here are some important points:**

 **Izuku will be a vampire and will be Alucard-like.**

 **Izuku will be way older, than in cannon. When I say this, I mean some centuries old.**

 **Due to Izuku's age, mental establity, and race, I don't know if there will be a pairing.**

 **I don't usually do this, but Izuku will probably be OP. You'll see why.**

 **This is based in Hellsing, but with a twist so that it fits better in the MHA universe and for the story.**

 **And with all this said, let's start the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Prologue: Alucard**

 ***1570***

"Curse you..." Izuku Midoriya said as he was close to die in middle of nowhere. He had black hair and green eyes as he was staring at the red sky. He was bleeding profusely as he in his right hand, he held a silver cross.

He is the son of a European trader and a Japanese woman. His father abandons him and his mother after he was born, not wanting to deal with this half blood.

His life had been horrible, with his mother being killed when his village had been pillaged and burned. He managed to escape, abandoning everything he knew and loved to survive.

During all this time, he held tightly that silver cross. The religion that he had learned since little, hoping that God would save him one day.

That day never came.

Now, bleeding out in middle of nowhere, he was glaring at the skies as the sun was hiding. He only survived by drinking blood of corpses he founded. He feels abandoned. Betrayed by the one he trusted.

He gritted his teeth as he screamed with his few strengths left, eyes full of fury "Curse you God! Curse you!"

And after spelling those words, his cross shattered in his hands.

 ***1897***

"Your days of terrorizing this world, are over, Dracula." Abraham Van Hellsing said to Izuku that had his eyes wide open in shock.

"No... this can't be real!" He exclaimed as Abraham looked at him with a solemn look on his face "You can't beat me! This is imposible!"

"Unless..." Izuku looked at the hunter with a confused look "You serve me and my family in our hunt for your race."

Izuku chuckled "And why would I accept that?"

Abraham pointed a gun to his head "Or is your dead. You decide."

Izuku gritted his teeth as he had to swallow his pride and accept if he wants to survive.

After experiments with magic and science, Alucard, was born.

 ***1960***

"Heh, heh, heh. These quirks... really are interesting." Alucard said as he watched from the rooftops of Tokyo in the death of the night. He was wearing a red coat, white shirt, red bow tie, black pants and some yellow round glasses covering his red-blood eyes. He still conserved his young body, only that he adapted his age to look like a 20-year-old.

Some days ago, the first quirks started to show up creating panic in the population. Many saw this as a plague while others the next step of evolution.

He himself does not know what to believe. In his 394 years of life, he never had seen something similar. He had seen magic, demons and many more things, but common humans developing powers... that's new.

But he has no time to wonder. His master daughter is going to have her first born. A girl from what he had heard. Better go to please him.

 ***1989***

"Alucard. I order you to wake up." Alucard snapped his eyes open as he tasted fresh blood in his mouth. He looked around and saw that he was free from his shackles that Arthur Hellsing put him in. He looked in front of him and saw a 29-year-old Integra Hellsing.

He grinned at her "Little Integra... how big you are now... last time I saw you, you were just 9. Heh, heh, heh... how things change."

Integra remained serious "Alucard, I need your help."

Alucard stood up slowly, decades with no feeding took a toll in him, making him extremely weak. Integra helped him to stand up and he looked at her. "And in what does little Integra need help with? Someone took your candy and you want big, bad me to take it back? Heh, heh, heh, heh..."

"There are more vampires and ghouls lately." Alucard raised a brow at what Integra said, that wasn't right.

"How is that possible? I thought that we exterminated most during the 60's before your father locked me down."

"We are not sure. One day, they started to appear. It might be a quirk for all we know. So-" She was interrupted when Alucard started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Integra asked annoyed to be interrupted and Alucard grinned at her.

"Simple; if they are vampires due to a quirk, then they are not vampires. They are freaks. And for more than happy that i would be to kill them all... what would I win?" He asked and Integra looked at him to the eyes.

"The right to drink."

Alucard chuckled "That's more than enough. For waking me up, and for letting me drink, I am at your orders, Integra."

 ***2017***

"Had you heard of 'All for One?'" Alucard turned his head to his master with a grin.

"Indeed. I had met him once or twice. Not the friendlier person I had met. Tried to steal my quirk." He chuckled "Why?"

"I believe that he is the reason of all the freaks are appearing. I want you to take him out." 57-year-old Integra ordered to him that chuckled.

"With pleasure. I am also tired of these fakes." He said about to leave when Integra called him.

"And Alucard; you have permission to use any means necessary." Alucard grinned as he chuckled.

"Thank you for your generosity, Integra. I will use it carefully."

 **And done! That was the Prologue of 'Eternal Blood'. Hope that you enjoyed. I have to be clear, I haven't watched Hellsing in a while. So some things might be lose, but hey, this is a Vampire!Izuku AU. So, some exceptions can be made. And before I leave, I want to make someone from UA a vampire, maybe for the pairing if I make one. So, who should it be? Leave it in the Reviews. And that's all! Leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story for any updates.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Hero-Girl


	2. Chapter 1: Hero-Girl

Chapter 1

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 1 of 'Eternal Blood'. In this one, like the title says, I am going to introduce the pairing that will be like the Seras of the story. Who will it be? Read to find out. And with all that said, let's start the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 1: Hero-Girl**

Mina Ashido likes to go to parties. Simply like that.

Or to a disco, or a club, or anything like that.

She enjoys dancing more than doing her homework, and maybe that's the reason she has low grades. But it doesn't matter, due to her going to become a hero after going to UA!

She is brave and consider herself strong. She already scared off a villain before, even though she broke due to the stress, but that's off the point.

But she will admit, she is rather creeped off by the teen in front of her. He was dressed in some sort of Victorian clothes and was wearing yellow glasses even thought it was dark. He was grinning from cheek to cheek showing his sharp teeth.

"Excuse me, but isn't it too late for a young lady to be alone at these hours?" the teen asked her and she frowned, thinking that he had malicious intentions.

"Why would you care? You can't be much older than me."

The teen chuckled to himself before walking pass her "You have no idea..." He walked away and she turned around to see that he disappeared in the shadows.

Mina shrugged off that meeting, thinking it was a random creep lurking in the dead of night. The UA exams were close and she needs to release some stress, and what better way that to go to her favorite disco, 'Stardust'.

The music was loud and the place was crowded and she loved the atmosphere in here. She danced to every song taking little stops to rest and drink something that had no alcohol.

"Damn girl! Those are some fine moves!" She heard a guy compliment her and she turned to a young, pale man with black slicked hair with purple eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and some jeans.

Mina grinned at him "Thanks!" She said quickly about to go back to dancing when she started to feel dizzy. She grabbed her head and stumbled a little into the man's arms.

"Someone drank too much it seems." The guy chuckled before helping her to a room. "Good thing I am the owner, y'know?"

Mina didn't catch most of it. She met the owner a couple of times, and she is pretty sure that this guy isn't him. They entered a small, dark room with one bed and he carefully lay her down on it. Then he proceeded to lock the door making Mina's eyes widen.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked weakly making the guy chuckle.

"Don't worry. I am not going to do anything lewd to you. And the drug I gave you, shouldn't let you move your body in a while. I enjoy it more when they are awake." He said with a grin forming on his face showing his sharp teeth.

He walked to her and crawled on top of her and moved her head softly to the side making her neck vulnerable. Her attacker licked his lips and closed her mouth to her neck with the intention of biting her.

Mina tried to move, to struggle, to fight back. But it was useless. Her body didn't respond and she could only close her eyes waiting for the worst...

 ***KNOCK, KNOCK***

"Eh? Who is it!? I am busy!" The man screamed on top of her and on the other side a low chuckle she vaguely remembers was heard.

"I am the exterminator. I already killed the plague but one. And I am afraid it is inside this room." The man's eyes widen before narrowing. He forcefully lifted Mina's body and placed on front of him like a meat shield just as the door was destroyed.

"You..." Mina whispered recognizing the strange teen she met earlier on the night that chuckled.

"Oh. If it isn't you. I told you it was dangerous to walk alone at these hours of the night." she could see his blood red eyes with a silted iris due to him taking off his yellow glasses. "There are a lot of freaks at this time."

Mina could feel the grip of the man holding her shaking. "The hell you want you dog!?"

Her unlikely savior chuckled "I already told you. To kill the plague in this place." From his coat, he took a silver gun and pointed it at him making his and Mina's eyes widen.

"W-Wait! If you shoot me, you shoot her!" He said hiding behind Mina, that still lacked the strength in her body.

The grin disappeared as he looked at Mina with full seriousness. "Girl; I need you to trust me here. Believe me, if it wasn't for my boss going to make a fuss if I kill an innocent, I wouldn't doubt, but here, I need your permission. You want to be saved? Yes or no?"

Mina wasn't sure what all that little speech was about but she quickly nodded making him grin. "Fantastic."

 ***BANG***

Mina felt an intense pain in her chest as she felt something was blown away. She shakily looked down and indeed, there was a hole where one of her lungs should be.

Her kidnapper let her go, due to the bullet destroyed his heart falling and dead and she clinging to life.

She couldn't die yet! She hadn't done anything that she wanted to do! Be a hero. Host a gigantic party. Fall in love...

All gone in one second.

She heard footsteps to her as the mysterious teen lifted her head and looked at her with his red eyes. "Do you still want to live?" She nodded weakly making him smirk. "Well, most people close their eyes for this part." Without warning, he bit her neck making her eyes widen before she relaxed in his embrace.

 ***Hellsing Estate***

Integra took a drag of her cigar before glaring at Alucard that had the pink skinned girl next to him.

"So... let me see if I got this clear; You got into the disco,"

"Yes."

"You killed the ghouls in front of everyone,"

"That's correct."

"You killed the vampire and simultaneously you shot this girl..."

"Mina." Mina said and Integra nodded.

"Right. And to save her, you made her into a servant of yours."

"Yes! Why do I have to repeat everything?" Alucard asked and Integra sighed.

"Anyways. I am Integra Hellsing. I guess you don't have any idea we were talking about, do you?" She asked Mina that shook her head as Integra took another drag. "Let me explain, we are an organization that purges the world from the evil known as vampires. The man that drugged you, was one that I send Alucard to kill."

Mina nodded slowly. "So... if you bit me, that means you are also a vampire?" She asked to Alucard that grinned.

"Such a smart girl."

"So... now I am a vampire! Just like in Twilight!" She concluded. Integra sighed as Alucard chuckled.

"Not quite. If you go to the sunlight, instead of shining, you will burn." He said making Mina shiver at the thought. "Besides... You serve me now."

"Eh?" Was Mina answer making Alucard chuckle and Integra fold her hands "What do you mean?"

"Silly girl. I am your master now. You serve me and for extension, the Hellsing organization."

"B-But I want to be a hero!" She exclaimed making Alucard break into laughter.

"I never said you couldn't. But for your skin, I recomend you being an underground one, hero-girl." He chuckled as Mina face morphed into horror.

What just happened?

 **And done! It took me a while to write this due to lack of creativity and LoL addiction. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you are fine with Mina filling Seras role. Kind off. She will be the pairing by the way. I hope you cool with that. And that's all! Remember to leave your review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or questions, follow and favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Starvation and Faith


End file.
